


H is for Hanka

by Yvi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yvi/pseuds/Yvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet had never given the planet that her daughter came from much thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	H is for Hanka

Janet had never given the planet that her daughter came from much thought. She had thought about the culture, of course, and sometimes, Cassie spoke about something from 'back on Hanka' - she never said 'back home' after the first year - that made Janet think about the fact that Cassie had not been raised on earth, something she sometimes forgot because it was so easy to.

But Janet never really thought about Hanka. Hanka was a dead planet now, uninhabitable and devoid of life.

And then Cassie wanted to go there. It hurt her to see her daughter suffer like she did, but then, when she was healthy again, Janet found herself thinking about her daughter's home planet. And to her surprise, she felt she needed to go there.

Cassie wasn't enthusiastic about the idea. "I don't want to go back there, ever," she said, her voice bordering on screaming and slammed the door behind her.

With that, the topic was closed. Janet sighed, but understood. She wouldn't press the issue any further.

The general was a bit more understanding than that. "I can send SG-1 with you if you want to," he said.

Janet thought about it for a moment, but shook her head. "I would prefer another team, General." She knew he wouldn't let her go alone. But she needed more peace than her friends could give her.

"SG-9 is due to leave tomorrow evening. I will talk to them and ask whether they can be here in the morning. How much time do you need?"

"Not long. I just want to... see it."

General Hammond nodded. He didn't ask any further.

*

The next day, Janet stood geared up in the gate room. She was nervous, even though she had no idea why. Cassie didn't know that Janet would visit her former home. Janet had decided not to tell her so they wouldn't get into another scene. After all that had happened, she didn't need another one of those.

SG-9 was behind her as she stepped through the gate, covering her. But as soon as Janet arrived on the other side, she had forgotten about them. She didn't know exactly what she expected to find here, but maybe it would give her some peace, some closure after all that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Janet Alphabet soup on Gen Fic Day May 18, 2009. All fics can be found [here](http://fignewton.dreamwidth.org/106160.html)!


End file.
